


Carnival Justice

by Ischa



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Bandom, Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite, My Chemical Romance, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Creepy, Crossover, Disturbing Themes, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, Twins, Vampires, incest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam is dreaming about hot twins doing unspeakable things (and Kris always, always calls), Gerard is keeping secrets from Mikey (only one to be honest), Ghost is on the road with Steve to get away from everything (especially the evil things – but that's not that easy for Ghost) and Sam is hunting with Dean things that go bump in the night (because there is always work to do).<br/><i>“I did some digging while you were moaning like a whore this morning. Jesus, Sam, what did you dream about?”<br/>“Twins,” Sam answered without really thinking about it.<br/>“You need to get laid,” Dean countered.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Justice

**Title:** Carnival Justice  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Kris, Steve/Ghost, (Ways) + Winchesters  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** In which Adam is dreaming about hot twins doing unspeakable things (and Kris always, always calls), Gerard is keeping secrets from Mikey (only one to be honest), Ghost is on the road with Steve to get away from everything (especially the evil things – but that's not that easy for Ghost) and Sam is hunting with Dean things that go bump in the night (because there is always work to do).  
 _“I did some digging while you were moaning like a whore this morning. Jesus, Sam, what did you dream about?”  
“Twins,” Sam answered without really thinking about it.  
“You need to get laid,” Dean countered._  
 **Warning(s):** sex, disturbing, creepy, (implied incest – I did not write it that way, but it could be seen that way), vampires (the soul-sucking kind), character death (of some sorts)  
 **Author’s Notes:** Lost Souls (Poppy Z. Brite)/Supernatural/Bandom (MCR)/AI8 crossover. Free interpretation of the twins from Lost Souls – no need to read the book to understand this story (but do it anyway).Spoilers up to season 3 of SPN.  
 **Word Count:** 10.380  
 **Beta:** ThePlumTomato  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
Ghost could feel Steve’s body heat and it made him curl away, closer to the car window. The world outside rushed by in a blur of brown, yellow and a dying green. I was too hot to be so close to someone. It was too hot to be in a car, too. It was too hot, period.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass. Summer heat made him tired - lethargic, even - but Ghost didn’t want to sleep. Not now, maybe not ever.

“You okay?” Steve asked, glancing over at him, taking everything in for sure, because he was Steve, and then back at the road again.

“Tired,” Ghost answered it was the truth.

“You didn’t sleep much the last few days.” There was concern in his voice, but then Steve always was concerned and a bit freaked out, as well.

Ghost reached over and brushed his fingers against Steve’s neck. “I’m okay, just tired.”

“Are you dreaming?” Steve asked.

“Am I not always?” Ghost answered with a smile.  
Steve nodded.

~+~  
Sam stretched and looked over the parking lot. The Impala stood out like something dark and foreboding between the crappy cars, the hybrids and the family vans. The light mist that settled over everything didn’t help the picture in the slightest.    
”Here,” Dean said, handing him a coffee from the diner on the corner a block away.

“Thanks,” he answered, taking it. The paper-cup felt warm against his chilled fingers. The morning air was cool and damp with last rain.

“It’s too early to be up, dude,” Dean yawned.

“For you it’s always too early to be up,” Sam answered.

“I can’t be the only person on earth who thinks five o’clock in the morning is too early to get up. Some people are just going to bed at this time, y’know?”

“College kids,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, not that you would know anything about that: I bet you were studying all day and night.”

Sam smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. “Me and Jessica _were_ studying all night long, not going to lie.” It hurt less talking about Jessica now. The pain slipped away day after day and in a few weeks - months, maybe - he wouldn’t be able to feel it anymore. The memories would stay for a few years longer.

Dean choked on his sip and gave Sam a death glare. He wiped his mouth with his hand and threw the cup in the trash-can near by. “Come one, we have work to do.”  
Sam sighted. Yeah, the thing was, they always had work to do.

~+~  
Adam was getting his dick sucked when the phone rang. For a moment he wasn’t sure what the hell was going on and then it clicked as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. The phone rang again and Adam closed his eyes against the sound. Right, only a dream. A very vivid, unbelievingly hot dream where he was making out with twins. Scratch that, where he was getting sucked by twins. Maybe he needed to get laid. Badly.  
The phone rang again.  
He rolled onto his side and grabbed for it on the bedside table blindly.

“Yeah?”

“You sound like you’ve just-“

“Woke up?” Adam supplied.

Kris laughed. It made Adam feel warm inside, like it always did. “Yeah, that,” Kris said, but there was a weird emphasis on the _that_.

“You totally thought I was sucking someone off!” Adam accused.

“I was not,” Kris answered, and Adam was sure he was blushing. “I know you aren’t,” he hesitated and Adam held his breath without meaning to; “sucking that much cock since you’re single.” The last bit was kind of rushed, Adam grinned.

“True enough,” Adam admitted. “So, why are you calling me at ass o’clock in the morning?”

“Just wanted to hear your voice,” Kris said and Adam would call bullshit on that immediately if it was anybody else, but it was Kris and sometimes Kris called at the weirdest of times.

“Where are you right now, anyway?”

“Just left Berlin this morning. You?” Kris asked, his voice sounded soft and like he was awake for a lot longer than Adam. He probably was.

“I have no idea,” Adam said.

“Find a gift shop and send me a postcard from ‘No Idea’,” Kris answered.

“Sure thing,” Adam said, rolling onto his side and curling up under the sheets.

“I mean it, Adam,” Kris said. Something urgent crept into his voice that Adam couldn’t identify. Maybe because it was still ass o’clock and he was tired as hell for some reason.

“I’ll do it; I’ll write you one from every city we stop in, okay?”

“Yes,” Kris exhaled.

“I’m going back to sleep now Kris…” Adam mumbled, yawning.

“Sure, I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, Kris.”

“Bye, Adam.”

~+~  
Gerard couldn’t sleep, hence him having a smoke in the wee hours of the freaking day – or night, it always depended on how you looked at things - on the hotel balcony. His head hurt like it hadn’t since he’d got sober. He closed his eyes and tried to recapture his dream. It kept slipping away from him the harder he concentrated on it.

“You okay?” Mikey mumbled from under the blankets.

Gerard could barely hear him. He more felt than heard the concern in his brother’s voice.  
“Just a headache. Don’t get up. I’ll be back in bed soon,” Gerard answered.  
Mikey mumbled something Gerard couldn’t hear, but a few seconds later he was standing at Gerard’s side and Gerard handed him his half-smoked cigarette without a word.

“Maybe you should see a doctor about that,” Mikey said after he inhaled deeply. He was shivering, his hair a mess and he looked sleepy warm.  Gerard watched the smoke leave his lips. When he was young, he thought it was the soul being exhaled from the body every time and then being sucked back in. It used to give him nightmares.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Gerard answered.

Mikey nodded, handing the cigarette over and leaning into him. “I’ll wait until you’re ready to go back to bed.” He yawned and Gerard took a last drag, flipped the butt on the pavement and grabbed his brother’s wrist to drag him back to bed.

 

~2~  
The club was of the dark and alternative variety, where the staff probably wasn’t old enough to serve drinks and everything was a bit sketchy. Ghost knew Steve didn’t care much; they were here and the car didn’t break down once, so Steve counted the whole thing as a win. Besides, the band was drinking for free. Steve liked that. After the thing with Ann, he needed it - he needed to get away from Missing Mile.  
 _’This is good,’_ Ghost thought. This was good for Steve, maybe for both of them. Not that he could escape whatever it was that wanted his attention at the moment. Not that he wanted to. Maybe some times. On some days he only wanted to-

“We should get something to eat first,” Steve said, cutting off his thoughts.

Ghost turned to look at him and then nodded. Food was a good idea, it would settle this feeling under his skin. This throbbing like a pulse, like a heartbeat that wasn’t his own.  
They found a small café a block away from the motel they were staying in: The booths worn and the big windows dirty from the seemingly constant rain. Ghost’s fingers itched to draw something into the dirt on the glass, but he didn’t. He followed Steve inside and sat down, let Steve order for them both and drank the surprisingly good tea.  
Something at the edge of his vision caught his eye and he turned. Ghost could feel Steve’s gaze on him as he stared outside onto the parking lot.

“Nice car,” Steve said.  
Ghost nodded, watching two men get out of the Impala. The shorter stretched and smiled at the other one before rolling his eyes and making his way to the diner. The bigger man followed.  
“Ghost?” Steve asked.

“It’s nothing,” Ghost answered. His skin tingled, but not in a bad way.

“With you it’s always something,” Steve said, but he let it go - and Ghost was glad for it.

~+~  
Sam could feel the boy’s gaze on him even before they entered the diner. When he and Dean sat down, his brother gave him a look. Sam shook his head; it was probably nothing at all.  
Dean ordered something with lots of meat and Sam looked away as he started to eat. He didn’t feel really hungry. The pale boy’s gaze lingered on him from time to time. It felt like a strange caress - not uncomfortable, just strange in a way he couldn’t describe. It was like he could see into Sam’s head, his heart, his soul.

“Are you even listening, Sammy?” Dean said, slightly unnerved.  

Sam looked at him then. “Uhm, no?”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked, but he didn’t seem angry.

Sam shook his head; where would he begin to answer that question, anyway? He took a sip of coffee and then caved and looked back to the boy with the impossibly pale hair and skin. The boy looked up from his food and smiled at Sam. He looked beautiful, like what Sam thought an angel would look like. Sam found himself smiling back.

“You’re kidding, right?” Dean asked, laughing under his breath.  
Sam’s attention snapped back to his brother. He knew he was blushing a bit when he shrugged, taking the mug of coffee.  
“He’s pretty, I’ll give you that, and kind of your type.” Dean was still grinning.

“Oh, shut up!” Sam sometimes hated his brother with all the passion of an upset five-year-old.

~+~  
Adam was woken by _something_. He opened his eyes carefully, because you could never know on tour with the crazy people he called his band/friends. Not that he didn’t love them, he did. That might been part of the problem, in fact - but Adam wasn’t going to think about that stuff now.  
He rolled onto his side to grab the cell lying on the nightstand. Six a.m. Great. What the fuck, seriously? He’d missed a call from Kris, but just barely. Kris had tried to call him seven minutes ago. Before he could think it through, he pressed call.

“Hey,” Kris’ soft voice said. He sounded sleepy.

“Hey, you tried to call me seven, oh, now eight minutes ago,” Adam answered.

“You were sleeping,” Kris said, and it wasn’t a question.

“You knew I was sleeping and you wanted to wake me up?”

“I wanted to talk.”

“You sound sleepy, too. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Adam asked, and something like irritation spread through his veins.

“Were you dreaming?” Kris replied and it was so random and so Kris in a way that Adam closed his eyes and his irritation ebbed away.

“I don’t think-“ he snapped his mouth shut, because now that Kris mentioned it, he remembered he _was_ dreaming. He was dreaming about the twins again. “Yeah.” He needed to get laid badly.

“What did you dream about?” Kris’ soft voice asked.  
Part of Adam wanted to describe the dream to Kris in every glorious, gory detail. The sane part of him told him firmly to lie or just shut the fuck up.

“I’m tired, Kris. Can we talk when it’s not ass o’clock in the morning?” He hated himself for how his voice sounded. The silence stretched into eternity. Adam would’ve thought Kris just hung up, but he could hear Kris’ breathing on the other side of the line – and it was Kris.

“Sure,” Kris said easily.

Adam imagined him biting his lip. “I sent you a card yesterday,” Adam answered.

“I’m sure I’ll have a bunch of them when I’m home again,” Kris said.

“Night, Kris.”

“Night, Adam,” Kris answered and hung up.  Adam put the phone under the pillow and waited for sleep.  
It didn’t come.

~+~  
The club was packed and Gerard was incognito. But it helped that it was dark and that he didn’t have a problem with wearing the hood in the middle of freaking summer, so this helped a lot to stay incognito. His brother blended in like always and maybe it was good that they came alone here.  
Mikey was getting something to drink while Gerard watched the two guys set up. The blond one was really freakishly pretty and Gerard’s fingers itched for his sketchbook.  
He sat down in a corner at a table and waited for Mikey.  
His brother came back a few minutes later with a pen, drinks and some paper that looked like it was ripped out from a notebook.

“I charmed my way into the bartender’s heart,” he said as he sat down.

“Thanks,” Gerard answered, because he didn’t need to say more.

Mikey nodded, taking a sip of his soda.  
To be honest, Gerard didn’t expect anything special. This was a hole in the wall club in the shadier part of town and the band-poster was sure as hell handmade. Not that Gerard didn’t appreciate that. A corner of his heart ached a bit for the days he draw their tour posters.  
The surprising thing was that they were good. Not really, really good, the guitarist couldn’t sing for shit, but he knew how to play his instrument, and the singer was really very intense.

Mikey nudged his elbow. “He reminds me of you.”

“He’s prettier,” Gerard gave back, shading the singer’s lips.

The singer looked up then and stared at Gerard and then smiled and Gerard couldn’t help himself (and he knew, he knew because he was fronting a big fucking band, that it didn’t mean the singer could see him) he smiled back and the singer nodded. His pale, pale hair brushed his shoulders softly and Gerard though he could hear it. It was so surreal.  
He left one of the sketches on the table for anyone to find, but he hoped it would be the singer of Lost Souls?.

~3~  
Steve was silent in the car, his tension coiling around him like a snake. Ghost wanted to reach out and brush his knuckles against Steve’s skin, but he didn’t. Sometimes it was better to leave Steve alone so he could figure stuff out in his head.  
Ghost had a pretty good idea as to why Steve was so tense, but he didn’t think Steve would come to the same conclusion. Things like that tended to freak Steve out and he didn’t think about them, instead chose to ignore them completely.  
Ghost fingered the cheap paper the singer left for him to find. Maybe he wasn’t aware of it, but Ghost knew. Ghost knew it was for him and maybe everyone else did too, because no one tried to take it.  
That’s how things worked for Ghost. Things that were meant to happen happened.  
Ghost thought his eyes looked familiar, but he couldn’t really place the face.

“Please stop humming Ghost of You,” Steve said, his voice sharp.  
Ghost turned his head slightly away from the window to look at Steve’s profile. Steve was concentrating on the road again. There wasn’t much to concentrate on, endless pavement and sky.

“I didn’t even realize it was a real song,” Ghost answered, because it was the truth. He usually tended to make up melodies and words as he went. Even on stage.

Steve sighed and gave him a quick look. “It’s by My Chemical Romance, Ghost.”

“I don’t know who they are.”

“‘Famous’ is one of the words I would describe them with,” Steve replied.

“Okay… And you don’t like their music?”

“I like it enough,” Steve said.

“Why-“

“Because their singer drew a pretty picture of you!” He exploded. Steve stared at the road and Ghost had no idea what to tell him. It _was_ a pretty picture, but Steve wouldn’t explode like that just because someone drew it. Steve was jealous, and the thing was that he didn’t even know it.  
Ghost was sure he explained everything away with what happened to Ann and it was okay. What happened to Steve’s ex-girlfriend was horrible and terrifying and the only way for him to deal with this was to get away, but now it seemed like this was Steve’s default reason to not deal with everything else in his life. Ghost wasn’t going to push it; that wasn’t how they worked.  
He watched Steve’s tense profile and his hands on the wheel gripping too hard for a few more miles before he brushed his knuckles against Steve’s neck in a calming gesture. Steve didn’t say anything, but Ghost could feel the tension melting away.

~+~  
Sam never had this tingly feeling he was now carrying with him constantly before. Ever since he saw that pale boy in the diner a few days ago it wouldn’t leave him alone.  
Dean was giving him looks Sam couldn’t identify or read. Maybe he wasn’t trying hard enough.

“Something’s up,” Dean said out of nowhere, pushing reports away. He stretched, his bones making sharp noises in the quiet room.

“It always is, Dean,” Sam said. He’d had enough of reading autopsy reports for now. “That’s why we do this job.”

“No, we do this job because Dad made us that way, and that isn’t what I meant. I meant something is up with _you_.” 

Sam laughed. “Big fucking news.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me the ‘I have demon-blood in me and I’m a whole new level of freak’ speech again, okay? I know. I was there.”

Sam sighed. “It’s about the boy from the diner and if you laugh or say something sleazy I’m going to punch you,” Sam warned.

Dean held his hands up, palms down. Sam didn’t buy it for one second. “Not going to. So?”

“It was strange. It was like he knew who I was.”

“Are we being vague again?”

“I can’t describe it, okay?” he said, frustrated. “He just knew who I was. Knew everything important about me and his soul – I swear to god Dean, I’ll punch you in the face – touched something inside me.”

“Your soul?” Dean asked, and to his credit he didn’t burst out laughing.

“You’re such a dick!”

“No, hey. It’s funny, okay? It is like a stupid, mystery chick-flick. A gay one.”

Sam gave him a death-glare. “It’s not so funny being on the receiving end of the soul-searching thing by a complete stranger, Dean!”

Dean sobered up a bit. “Guess it’s not. You think he’s dangerous?”

“I think something big is going to happen,” Sam answered.

“What else is new?” Dean wanted to know, getting up. Sam shrugged. “Let’s go get some food and coffee. Lot’s and lots of coffee.”

~+~  
Adam saw pale skin and a flash of bright hair and couldn’t look away. It was his day off and he was somewhere, exploring the city or just getting away from the bus.  
He wasn’t a creepy stalker-ish person, normally, but something about the boy just caught his eye and he couldn’t let it go. He followed the pale boy to a café where the boy stopped, looked back and nodded in his direction with a soft smile. Adam was taken aback, but the boy went inside and Adam knew he wanted him to follow.  
 _Well_ , Adam thought, _I’m not a stealthy ninja at all._ Which he should have known, he was a freaking dark prince of glam and glitter.  
Adam sat down at the table in the corner where they boy was sitting.

“Hi,” the boy said, smiling again.

Adam was absolute sure that this boy had _no idea_ who Adam was. And how could that even work? Adam was everywhere.  
“Hi,” Adam answered and was searching for something else to say when the waitress brought their coffee. Adam lifted an eyebrow at the boy and the boy just shrugged. The waitress only had eyes for the boy. Adam took a sip of his coffee. It was perfect, the taste rich and sweet with a hint of something spicy. “I’m Adam.”

“Ghost,” the boy answered and Adam thought, _’Well, that name fits.’_  
Adam took another sip of coffee and smiled at him. A part of him wanted to take that boy home, the other part (that had Kris’ voice) wanted to sit here forever. “You followed me.”

“I’m not a creepy stalker!” Adam answered hastily.

Ghost laughed softly. “I know, Adam.” The way how he said ‘Adam’ made it feel like he knew exactly who Adam was, but not because he knew Adam was a singer, or that he was on Idol, or read his Twitter, or any of that - it felt like Ghost knew who Adam was because he knew Adam’s soul and that was kind of scary, actually. And exciting.

~+~  
Gerard had a headache again. A headache from hell. He looked into his coffee like it held the answers to all the secrets in the universe - or like it could at least tell him why he was feeling so restless and tired lately.

Mikey sat down beside him and nudged his side carefully. “You okay, Gee?”

“‘M tired and my head kills me.”

Mikey gave him a look and took the coffee away. Gerard didn’t even protest. “There’s something seriously wrong with you.”

“I know that,” Gerard answered with a secret smile that Mikey shared before he got up to put away the coffee and make some camomile tea instead. Gerard kind of liked camomile tea. He wasn’t crazy about it, but it was okay and he really liked the smell.

“Maybe you should see a doctor about this,” Mikey said.  
Gerard shook his head, he had a good idea what this was about and Mikey really…well, he didn’t want Mikey to know about it.

“Just tired is all, and maybe we need to stop touring for a while and start living a little, for a change.”

Mikey turned and looked hard at him while the water boiled. “This is our life, Gee.”  
Gerard nodded; it wasn’t that he didn’t like how the whole band thing had turned out for them. He _loved_ how the whole band thing turned out in fact, the problem was that there never seemed to be any time to just _be_ anymore.

“I know.”

“One of these days you’ll have to tell me what’s eating at you,” Mikey said and Gerard laughed, because fuck. This was funny. Mikey gave him a smile and turned to make some tea.  
Gerard watched his brother preparing it and thought that all the headaches in the world were worth this. That and more.  
He could never regret what he did.

 

~4~  
Steve was staring at him out of the corner of his eye. Ghost ignored it, Steve would get to the point when he was ready.  
Ghost didn’t think Steve would ever be ready. What they had, this friendship that defined them both, was already too much for Steve to handle sometimes. Ghost knew that Steve was frustrated with himself, with Ghost and them, but there was nothing Ghost could do about it.  
 _Ghost of You_ was stuck in Ghost’s head. It was important somehow, Ghost just didn’t know how.  
He turned away from Steve and closed his eyes.  
He dreamed.  
Adam was sitting in an arm chair, half naked, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. Ghost didn’t want to look, but he couldn’t look away either. He knew what he would see before the twin’s hands reached up to dig their fingers into Adam’s soft flesh. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time – like it always was, like it always would be.  
“Ghost…” the red-haired twin said, his voice soft and melodic and distant. “Look how pretty he is…”  
The other twin laughed and Adam moaned.

He woke up to Steve shaking him softly. “You okay?”

“Just a dream,” Ghost answered and didn’t tell him about the twins again. The twins were beautiful and sharp-edged and deadly, eating their lovers alive because they loved them. He didn’t want to tell Steve that he’s seen them again.

“It’s never just a dream with you,” Steve answered softly, brushing his fingers against Ghost cheek.  
It was true, the dreams told him something, opened a path for him and where he went Steve was following. Ghost couldn’t protect Steve from all the horrors out there, but he could protect him from those he saw inside his head. And he would; this time he would.

~+~  
Sam woke up suppressing a moan. He was hard for some twisted reason and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself, but he wouldn’t. Not with Dean in the same room.  
He closed his eyes and listened to his brother’s regular breathing. In and out and in again, and it calmed him down to match his own breathing with Dean’s.  
He could remember the dream perfectly. Every detail, it was different from the dreams he usually had, blurred and hasty like a really bad home-made movie. This was sharp and he could feel everything. See everything and smell the rain outside the hotel-suite window. He knew who the guy in the arm-char was, because there was no way in hell someone couldn’t know. He recognized the boy from the diner as well.  
The twins were twisted and beautiful and evil. He knew it and the boy (Ghost, his mind supplied, because his soul knew that boy) knew it too.  
He closed his hand around the cheep blanket and nearly choked on another moan. His body felt sensitive like he was being teased for hours. Sam bit his lip until it bleed - the pain helped against the feelings of too much pleasure.

~+~  
Adam woke up to angry ringing. He grabbed the phone, irritated and hot and frustrated with everything: he was hard. So very close to the edge of orgasm.  
The display said ‘Kris’. Of course it did.

“Hey,” Kris said softly as soon as Adam pushed the call button. He never could push cancel when it was Kris.  
Adam groaned he couldn’t help himself. It was a bad idea to get the call. Such a very bad idea. “Are you okay?” Kris asked. Adam wanted to laugh.

“Yes, yes, Kris, yes I am,” Adam answered, he was, he _was_.

“You sure?”

“Tell me something now that you woken me up again in the middle of the night,” Adam said. It came out a bit sharp and commending.

“About the tour?”

“Whatever you like, Kris,” Adam replied. His hand wandered under the blanket, brushing his stomach, his tight in the process and setting every nerve on fire. He bit his lip to keep the moan in. He never had such vivid dreams before, not even when he was on drugs or out in the desert on a quest to find himself.  
Kris rambled on, but Adam only heard his voice, not the words. It didn’t seem to matter much to Kris. On some level Adam knew how very wrong this was, to be masturbating while Kris talked about this little shop in Berlin or Amsterdam, Adam wasn’t sure.

“You aren’t even listening to me,” Kris said suddenly, his voice not giving anything away.

“Please keep talking,” Adam whispered.

“Adam.”

“Please, please, please,” Adam chanted.

Kris sighted. “I bought you a postcard there, too,” he said and Adam bit his lip as his orgasm crashed over him. Kris kept talking until Adam could speak again. “Did you dream?”

“You woke me up before- in the middle of a dream,” Adam answered, his breathing still irregular.

“What do you dream about when I wake you up?”

Adam had the suspicion Kris knew. It was stupid. Kris couldn’t look into his head and pull dreams out of it, Adam’s dreams were his. “I need to get laid, badly,” Adam answered.

Kris laughed, but it didn’t sound amused. “You need to be careful, Adam.”  
It sounded mysterious and foreboding to Adam’s ears, but maybe only because he was tired, so very tired.

“I am careful, that’s why I don’t get laid, Kris.”

This time the laugh was real. “You need to call me more often.”

“I will,” Adam said, and he meant it.

~+~  
Gerard googled Lost Souls? because he couldn’t let it go. The singer was at the back of his mind constantly, his pale hair and skin and eyes boring into his soul and Gerard wanted to draw him and strip him bare and paint him in acrylics on a canvas that was bigger than life in soft, washed out colours. It was a simple obsession, like he’d experienced over the years a lot. Or that's what he told himself.

“What are you doing?” Mikey asked over his shoulder, his breath ghosting over Gerard’s skin.

“Stalking,” Gerard answered. Today was a good day, no headaches at all.

“Stalking?”

“Yes, the band we saw last time. Lost Souls?.”

“Yes, I remember. You’re obsessed with the singer.” It was a statement, because Mike knew him like nobody else ever did and ever would.

“A bit,” Gerard admitted.

“A bit,” Mikey echoed with a smile. His fingers curled around Gerard’s shoulder, his thumb caressing the skin of his neck.

“It’s not because he was pretty,” Gerard tried to explain.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that. You aren’t that shallow.”

Gerard laughed. Sometimes he was that shallow and they both knew it. “I like pretty things.” Gerard shrugged.

“You are a pretty thing,” Mikey whispered and Gerard grabbed his hand on impulse to tangle their fingers together.

“Are you two being weird again?” Frank asked from the doorway to the lounge.

“We’re being us,” Mikey said.

Frank laughed. “By default weird then.”

“Damn right!” Gerard answered with a grin. Life was good. Most of the time life was really good and if sometimes he needed to feel Mikey’s body next to his at night, well then that was that. It didn’t do any harm to anyone.

 

~5~  
“Are you crazy?” Steve asked, and his tone was very calm.  
Ghost looked at him and Steve caved, because that was what Steve did when Ghost wanted something really badly. Ghost didn't want things often.  
Ghost was contemplating this whole plan for a while now, it wasn’t like he’d just came up with it out of nowhere.

“I have Adam’s number.”

“And I’m still not sure how you could get Adam Lambert’s number,” Steve answered. He wasn’t very happy about this either, because he thought Adam Lambert was hitting on Ghost. He maybe would have, he maybe wanted to, but he didn’t. For some reason and Ghost didn't think it was because Ghost just wasn’t Adam’s type. Adam needed help, he had Kris, Ghost saw Kris in his dream, a vague shape at the edge of his awareness, but Kris couldn’t be where Adam was now. Ghost wasn’t even sure Kris knew what he was doing. Maybe Kris only acted out of some vague feeling to protect Adam. He was sure Adam didn’t see or feel Kris at all in his dreams.  
It was possible he didn’t see Ghost, either.

“He just gave it to me, Steve,” Ghost answered, a bit distracted.

Steve threw his hands up, but nodded. “Okay, sure; call Adam Lambert, famous glittery singer and fag.”  
Ghost gave him a look. Steve sighed. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like this.”  
Ghost nodded - he didn’t like this either, but he had the feeling if he didn’t do something, things would get a lot worse.

~+~  
“This’s our next gig!” Dean said throwing a newspaper on the table. Sam was still a bit groggy, not the best trait in a hunter and if dad were still around, Sam would've got hell for that. He looked up from his coffee and read the headline.

“Dried body?” Sam asked.

“Just a shell. Something ate that man!” Dean answered triumphantly. Dean was always like a kid in a candy store when he saw something disturbing on the news or in the paper that no one else (except a hunter) could tie to something supernatural.

“Sucked him dry...” Sam said and Dean grinned. God, his brother. “I’m guessing that’s not the only case?”

“I did some digging while you were moaning like a whore this morning. Jesus, Sam, what did you dream about?”

“Twins,” Sam answered without really thinking about it.

“You need to get laid,” Dean countered.

Sam choose to ignore the last statement. “So, what have you found?”

“A lot of stuff, and that’s not the only case - or the first for that matter, look at this!” Dean said, throwing printouts at Sam, who really had no idea when Dean became that freaking good at research. Maybe around the time he began to go alone on hunts.

“This goes back to the ‘30s,” Sam said carefully.

“Yep, it does.”

“And no one ever made the connections?”

“I have no freaking clue what this is. The killings seem kind of random and they’re not tied to a gender or an age, either,” Dean answered.  
 _‘Well’_ , Sam thought, _’that explains why no one made any connections: the murders were rare and all over the country.’_

“No specific victim. No profile.”

“There is the method, of course,” Dean threw in.

“Gonna ask Bobby for help?”

“You call him,” Dean answered.

Sam sighed. “Sure.”

~+~  
“Yeah?” Adam asked, laughing. He waved at Tommy to let him know he wasn't going to play right now and turned away from his band.

“Adam,” Ghost stated.

Adam's stupid heart skipped a beat. “Hi, I didn't think you would call.”

“I wasn't sure I wanted to call,” Ghost admitted.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“So, what changed your mind?” Adam wanted to know. He was standing in the shadow of the building because the sun always coaxed out his freckles. It was warm and sunny today and the sky was blue and he could hear Ghost breathing on the other end of the line. The sound was strangely erotic.

“This’ll sound a bit crazy,” Ghost said.

“Try me.”  
Adam could hear Ghost take a breath. Not a deep one, but one that made his heart make a funny loop in his chest.

“I saw what you were dreaming about, Adam, and it’s not good. The twins are not good,” Ghost said softly.  
Strangely enough, he believed that Ghost could see other people's dreams - though he wasn't so sure about the twins.

“I saw you in my dream, too - and the twins know you,” Adam answered.

“Yes, the twins know me. Adam, please don't dream about them anymore. They're dangerous.”

“How can I stop dreaming about them? They’re dreams, I can't control dreams,” Adam replied, a bit irritated. _‘Bullshit’_ , a voice that sounded awfully like Kris said, _‘you know you can do it.’_

“Adam,” Ghost said. “Kris can't always watch over you, you know?”

“Wait, what?”

“Uhm...Kris? You know Kris, right?”

“Seriously, don't you ever watch TV?”

“No,” Ghost answered.

“Yes, I know Kris. I know Kris very well.”

“He's your friend,” Ghost said.

“Yes,” Adam replied. Even if what he and Kris had was far beyond any friendship he’d ever had before. And that was nothing he wanted to think about now. “So, what does Kris do?”

“He tried to protect you from the twins. I have no idea if he even knows what he’s doing, but - Adam, he’s doing this for you. He interrupts you with the twins because he knows they’re evil. You can't give in into them...”

“Give in?” Adam questioned.

“Yes, you can't...uhm, have sex with them until you orgasm. You can't fall in _love_ with them.”

“I can't fall in love with them, Ghost,” Adam said softly, watching the blue, blue sky.

“They’ll make you, Adam. No matter what you think. They will make you.”

“You should come over here. You should be on tour with us for a while.”

“I...” Ghost started, but Adam interrupted him.

“Please come out here: meet me halfway.” Adam was pretty sure Ghost didn't get the reference, but it was okay.

“What about Steve?”

“He's your band,” Adam answered easily.

“We can meet you in Chicago in two days.”

“You don't even know where we are now,” Adam said.

“I do.”

“Oh.”  

“Adam, stay away from the twins please.”

“I'll try. I promise,” Adam replied and waited for Ghost to hang up on him. It took another two minutes of soft breathing.

~+~  
Something about Ghost's face, Gerard thought, something about his face looked familiar. He just couldn't pin it down. It made him a bit crazy.

“Still stalking Lost Souls??” Mikey asked sitting down next to Gerard on the bed. Gerard nodded. “You know, the question mark makes it sound kind of cool instead of cliché.”

Gerard looked at his brother and smiled. “Was thinking exactly the same thing.”  
Mikey smiled back and patted his knee. Gerard closed the laptop and put his head in Mikey's lap so Mikey could pet his hair.

“There’s something you're not telling me and now it's at the forefront of your mind,” Mikey said softly. “Ever since I got sick-” he stopped and bit his lip, Gerard could see it upside-down. He grabbed Mikey's wrist and squeezed. It wasn’t that Mikey got sick, the truth was that Mikey _died_ and he could never tell Mikey that. How could he even try to explain what had happened?  
The horror and anger and pain and the sheer _desperation_ Gerard had felt when he found Mikey. That was a secret better buried and left to rot.  
He closed his eyes and Mikey exhaled slowly.

“I’ll tell you one day. I will,” Gerard promised.  
Mikey kept quiet.

 

~6~  
“You want to meet up with Adam Lambert and his band on their tour?” Steve asked. He was staring at the road ahead. He hadn’t looked at Ghost once since they got into the car that morning.

“He invited us and our tour is over, anyway,” Ghost answered. Steve kept stubbornly quiet. “Do you want to go back home?” Ghost wanted to know. He was curious about it, too.

Steve bit his lip and then shook his head. “No.”

“But you don't want to meet up with Adam either?”

“I just don't like that you’re seeing the twins again, Ghost.”

“Adam is seeing them, too, and you know what that means-”

“That he’s in danger, yes, I know,” Steve interrupted. “I just don't get why we’re helping strangers.”

“Because we can, because it is the right thing to do, because someone has to stop the twins,” Ghost reasoned. “Because I like Adam and think he is a good person,” he added softly.  
Steve nodded. Ghost knew he still wasn't happy about it, but he would go with Ghost, he would because they’d been friends since they were kids, because Steve loved him. Ghost knew all that and so much more. “Thank you.”

“Just so you know, you'll always come first,” Steve said stubbornly.

“Thank you,” Ghost repeated.

~+~  
“Vampires?” Sam asked unbelievingly.

“Yes, boy, did I speak Chinese?” Bobby answered. He was in a mood, Sam could hear it in the way he only used short, sharp sentences.

“But vampires we know. This is-”

Bobby interrupted him impatiently: “There’s more than one kind of vampire, but they’re all vampires of some sort. This kind is just not as common as the fanged ones you and your daddy encountered.”

“Okay? And how do we kill them? The same way?”

“No, most of the time they don't have a body.”

“Bobby,” Sam stressed.

“They can only meet their victims in dreams until they fall in love and give themselves over and then they seek their victims out and suck them try. They suck everything out of them until the victims are only shells. Like snakeskin.”

“Sounds charming, and like a succubus or incubus.”

“Ain't the same, boy,” Bobby grumbled.

“So, how do we kill that thing, then?”

“They're vulnerable when they feed,” Bobby answered.  

Sam didn't like this, not one bit. “Not a good option.”

“You have to find that thing in the first place. No one ever did, you know?” Bobby answered.

“Until it was too late?”

“No, maybe? Maybe a hunter fell under their spell, who the heck knows?”

“But they didn't get out alive,” Sam concluded.

“No, obviously not. Why are you hunting it, anyway?”

“Because Dean has a lead.”

“Okay. I'll look into it.”

“Thanks Bobby.”  
Bobby grumbled something and hung up on Sam.

Sam was drinking coffee and reading more reports when Dean came out of the shower.  
“So? What did Bobby say?”

“That we should leave it alone,” Sam answered.

“But we won't.”

“No, we won't, because we're seriously crazy,” Sam answered. Damaged, he thought, and couldn't push it away like he usually did.

~+~  
“Hey, Kris,” Adam said sleepily. He was feeling tired and irritated. The twins came back every night and every night Kris called and ignored when Adam touched himself while he was telling Adam about what he did over the day.

“Hey Adam,” Kris answered softly. He sounded like he didn't sleep at all, either: Like his dreams were haunted, too - and if Adam understood Ghost correctly, they were haunted.

“How was your day, then?” Adam asked and kept his hands to himself. He clasped the phone and breathed carefully like it would hurt if he inhaled too deeply.

“You should tell me about yours for a change,” Kris answered.  
Adam sat up, the blankets falling away and whispering over his skin: it made him shiver.

“I made out with Tommy on stage today,” Adam said.

Kris laughed. “You can't shock me, you know that, don't you?”

Adam sighed. “I wish I could shock you. There’s something wrong with the world when I can't shock a good Christian boy from bum-fuck Arkansas.”

“The thing is, Adam, you aren't that shocking when people know you and I know you.”

Adam smiled. “I know you do, Kris.” His voice came out a lot more tender than he intended to on Kris' name.

“You think you can sleep now without dreaming?” Kris asked, the _about them_ was hanging between them like all the other things they weren't speaking about.

“Yes.”

“Good night, Adam.”

“Night, Kris.”

~+~  
Gerard stared into the mirror and a stranger stared back. A stranger with pale eyes and dark hair and a feral grin. He took a deep breath and looked again - the stranger was still there. No escaping it this time, he thought.  
Maybe that was how it felt to go slowly crazy. Who knew? It wasn't that scary at all.  
Mikey was sleeping in their bed and Gerard's headache was killing him.  
 _’Everything comes with a price,’_ she had said, and she’d looked so sad when she told him, but Gerard needed to do this, he needed to get Mikey back. Another wave of pain made him clench his fingers hard around the sink.

“You will feel when they're close,” he whispered, repeating her words. They were close by, then, and what if Mikey should see them again? What if he- Gerard killed that thought right there. “I will kill you,” he told the stranger in the mirror. The stranger smiled, his hair changing to blood red.

 _”You don't know how,”_ the stranger whispered back.

“Yet,” Gerard answered and the stranger laughed.

 

~7~  
Ghost woke up and knew what he had to do. Steve was still driving. The night was dark and endless outside and the car was rushing by too fast to see more than just a blur of shadows.

“Sam,” he whispered, staring into the night. He could mostly only see his own reflection and Steve's right behind him.

“You okay?”

“Yes,” Ghost answered, leaning against the cold window. “I know what we need to do now.”

“Okay.”

Ghost closed his eyes again and trusted Steve to get them to Chicago in one piece. Steve would, because Steve cared about him, more than he cared about himself sometimes.  
Ghost needed to find Sam, or maybe Sam would find him. Ghost trusted the universe too, like his grandmother trusted the universe to get them to the places they needed to be.

~+~  
“Chicago,” Sam said and Dean gave him a look.

“What?”

“Chicago, we need to get to Chicago and soon.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Dean wanted to know. His knuckles standing out- he gripped the wheel so hard.

“They're there,” Sam answered. He was sure about it. The twins, it all made sense now.

“Who?” 

“The twins, Dean!”

“The hot twins you were dreaming about?” Dean asked with a sideways glance at Sam.  
Sam nodded. “Wait! Are you saying that you had dreams about the soul-sucking vampires?” Dean asked as things clicked into place for him, too.

“Uhm, seems so?”

“What the fuck?” Dean wanted to know.  Sam had no good explanation why he got it just now, but he was sure he dreamed about the twins and he was sure that these weren't his dreams, that he somehow shared them with Adam.

“We need to see Adam Lambert.”

“Sam,” Dean stressed.

“They’re hunting him. He’s their victim, Dean.”

“ _Adam Lambert_ , dude.”

“I'm not making this up for shit and giggles, Dean. I _know_ he’s their prey of choice right now, okay? I dreamed about it.”

“Like a vision?” Dean asked.  
Sam bit is lip, it wasn't exactly like the visions but his powers were changing now. Besides, since he met that boy in the diner he felt different, too. He couldn't really explain it, but it was there nevertheless.

“Not exactly. But you just have to trust me on this one.”

“What else can I do anyway? I don't think it’ll be easy to sneak up on Adam Lambert and I can't pretend I like his music much.”

“You don't listen to it on principle because it isn't at least 20 years old,” Sam answered.  
Dean pushed play and Metallica came on. Sam choose to ignore that statement - at least they were on their way to Chicago.

~+~  
Adam’s security wasn't happy about Adam and Adam knew it, but they were his security, so. He was the boss and if he wanted to have two strangers on his bus, then he’d have them. Ghost looked pretty, but exhausted, and Steve looked like he was ready to punch anyone who tried to touch Ghost. Not that that hindered Adam to hug the life out of Ghost. Ghost leaned into him, absorbed his warmth and joy. Adam could feel it. This was the best kind of hug, it felt a bit like the ones he shared with Kris, except that Ghost wasn't really small, even when fragile and slim.

“I'm glad you came,” Adam said into Ghost's hair. It smelled like the road and rain and something earthy. He couldn't put his finger on it.

“You smell good, too,” Ghost answered and Adam laughed in delight.

~+~  
They would have a free day in Chicago and Mikey wanted to see Adam Lambert.

“You liked him, too,” Mikey said, waving the tickets in front of him.

“Yeah, I liked him, but I didn't tweet how he looked like me,” Gerard answered. The thing was, he still liked Adam.

Mikey laughed. “Come on. I know you want to.”

“Frank's going to give us so much shit for it.”

“We're totally supportive and stuff,” Mikey said grinning. He already knew that Gerard would cave like the cavy thing that caves that he was.  
The truth was, he wanted to see Adam live. He needed to be in Chicago. He had a feeling he couldn't really describe, like time was running out. Not for him, or maybe for him. He wasn't sure. The headaches were stronger now and came more frequently. Maybe it was time to pay up.

“Sure, why the hell not?”

“Awesome!”

 

~8~  
Steve gave Adam the evil eye every time Adam spoke to Ghost or looked at him or smiled and it was even worse when Adam touched him. And Adam was a person who loved to touch people. It was casual and with no intent behind it except to feel connected and make the other person feel connected, too. Ghost liked him. Adam had something about him that made it hard _not_ to like him. Steve managed anyway.  
Adam seemed to ignore it. He even tried to befriend Steve and Ghost didn't have the heart to tell Adam to stop because it was a lost cause.

“So, you have an actual plan to get rid of the twins?” Adam asked over morning coffee.

Ghost blinked at him, pushing a stray strand of his hair away. “Sam.”

“Please, be more mysterious,” Adam answered with a laugh, but he looked tired.

“Sam and his brother are hunting supernatural things.”

“You mean there are people out there who have that as a- what? A job?”

Ghost shrugged he wasn't clear on that, but it certainly seemed so. “I guess.”

“That's kind of crazy.”

“Not crazier than being a rockstar, or me.”  
Adam gave him a searching look, but kept quiet in the end.

~+~  
It wasn’t exactly hard to get into the venue where Adam would play, but Sam had no idea how to make him understand that they were there to help him. They couldn't just write a note so that someone could pass it on. He was sure a million people tried that before, and it never worked.  
There was, of course, twitter.

“You are kidding, right?” Dean asked mapping out the venue.

“No, it could work. If Ghost is with him-”

“Who the heck is Ghost?” Dean interrupted.

“The boy from the diner. I saw him in the last dream. I think he sees me, too, and I think he wants to help Adam as well.”

Dean ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “Okay. I can't say I understand what the hell is going on here or with you, but I don't like this. Not one bit. We don't even know how to kill these things!”

“Bobby is working on it.”

“Bobby has no idea either,” Dean said between clenched teeth. He was frustrated, but so was Sam and at least Dean didn't dream about the twins. Sam was sure it would've freaked Dean out.

“You have to trust me on this, Dean.”

“Fuck!” Dean said with feeling.  
Sam couldn't agree with his brother more.

~+~  
Adam wasn't sleeping and he looked it. His band gave him concerned looks he waved away and in the dark morning hours Kris kept him awake so he wouldn't fall under the spell of the twins. It was so hard to stay away from them. They were so beautiful and skilled in everything they did and the wrongness of them together made everything sharper and more exquisite.  
Adam couldn't tell Kris about what the twins did to each other, he just couldn't - and he couldn't confess that he got off on it.  
When he listened to Kris, he felt dirty for ever finding the twins touching each other hot and desirable, but it didn't clench the lust rising inside him.

“You know, it's not your fault,” Kris said softly into Adam's musing.

“What?” Adam asked, but he didn't actually want to talk about it.

“That you find them desirable. They are,” Kris answered. This was the first time that he admitted something to Adam about this. About what was going on here.

“I can't talk about this with you, Kris,” Adam replied.

“It's okay, tell me about Ghost and Steve, then.”

“Sure.”

~+~  
Frank gave them shit for it - of course he did, because he was Frank - but Mikey ignored him and Gerard did the same.  
They dressed up, but not enough to cause a riot.  
Gerard had a headache from hell again, but the closer they got to the venue the less it hurt. He couldn't explain it, he didn't know what it meant. He was afraid, but not for himself. He was never afraid for himself anymore, not since he lost Mikey.  
Mikey lit a cigarette for himself, and then one for Gerard. Their fingers brushed as he handed it over and Gerard nodded his thanks.

“I'm okay,” Gerard answered the unspoken question.

“You don't look it. You look wary.”

“I am, but I feel okay anyway. I’m okay, Mikey. Promise.”  
Mikey nodded once and switched the radio on. Gerard kept his eyes on the road.

They used a back-door, because they were famous whether they liked it or not and, on most days, they did.  
Gerard spotted the singer from Lost Souls? right away. He was standing close to his guitarist and a tall guy Gerard didn't know.  
“Oh, see that? Seems you luck out today.” Mikey said, nudging Gerard's side.

Gerard nodded. “We should say hi?”

“Yes, we should,” Mikey answered with a soft smile.

 

~9~  
As soon as he saw Sam he knew that things would be okay. Sam looked a bit wary, but Dean was outright hostile and Ghost couldn't even blame him for it.

“Sam,” he said and Sam smiled.

“Ghost.”

“You know my name,” Ghost answered.

“Thanks for sneaking us in.”

“It's okay, Adam knows about you.”

“He knows what?” Dean asked sharply.

“That you're here to help him,” Ghost answered.

Dean looked at him sharply and Ghost let him search for whatever he needed to find to feel a bit more at ease.  
“Going to have a look around. Never hurts to be prepared,” Dean said and waited for Sam to nod before he left.

“We don't know for sure how to kill the twins. It seems that the victims kill themselves while, or after, they’re being sucked dry,” Sam said.

Ghost nodded. He knew that, of course. He saw one of the victims himself, after all. “Adam doesn't love them yet.”

“But he's falling for them, and fast,” Sam replied.

Ghost nodded. “Yes.”

“Well, fuck,” Sam said.  
Ghost felt Steve tense beside him and looked away from Sam's face.  
Gerard was waving in an awkward way with only three of his fingers. It made Ghost smile.

“Hi,” Gerard said and Ghost hugged him just because. Gerard hugged back. “You smell like your grandmother,” he whispered and Ghost buried his face in Gerard's hair.  
He felt like crying suddenly.

“Thank you,” Ghost said softly.

“I'm sorry she's dead.”

“I'm sorry about yours, too.”

Gerard's grip tightened before he let go and stepped aside so Ghost could shake Mikey's hand. As soon as he touched it he understood. Mikey looked at him, puzzled, but said nothing. Ghost gave Gerard a look. “I'm sorry,” he said and Gerard nodded.

~+~  
Sam knew that Dean wouldn't like this at all, but hell if Sam knew if there was another way to do this anyway. Maybe there was a higher power at work here. Maybe it was only Ghost's dead grandmother - Sam of all people knew how much power the dead held. Ghost knew it too, of course.

“You think they’ll be here?” Dean asked.

“I think they’ll come for Mikey,” Ghost said softly. Mikey was quiet; he was smoking and not looking at anyone except his brother.

“Because they killed him once and want him back, right,” Dean said. Sam knew Dean didn't like this, either. Demons were one thing - witches and magic a whole other deal. And Dean hated witches even more than he hated rats.

“You want to use Mikey as bait?” Gerard asked.

“They’ll come for him anyway. They’re here, they’re where Adam is. It doesn't matter that we can't see them, they pull power from Adam. They’ll be here tonight,” Sam replied.

“They love music,” Mikey said softly.

Everyone looked at him. “Yes,” Ghost said. “They love music.”

“And sex,” Mikey added.

Dean huffed. “This is how this’ll go down,” he said, and everyone's attention snapped to him.  
Sam loved that about Dean, how easily he could establish that he was in charge. How he could make people believe that he knew what he was doing, even if he had no clue at all. Dean faked it until it was real - it worked more often than not.

~+~  
Adam still felt vulnerable going on stage, even if he knew that the twins wouldn’t come for him here. He knew they’d wait in his dressing room. He knew that Mikey would be there to wait for him and Sam and Dean. Not Ghost or Steve, because they couldn't do shit against the twins - like Adam couldn't do shit.

“Hey Adam,” Kris said. He sounded awake. Alert, even.

“I'm on stage in ten. Two hunters are here to help me with the twins and Gerard and Mikey Way and Ghost, who is a seer I believe. I-”

“It's okay, Adam.”

“It's not. You tried to protect me. You knew somehow that something was wrong. Kris...” he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have the words to say all the things he needed to say.

“I love you too,” Kris said and it sounded sad.

Fuck this shit, Adam thought. Fuck it to hell. A hysterical laugh escaped his lips. “If I die tonight, Kris-”

“Adam! You will not die tonight!”

“Let me say this, okay?”

“You don't need to,” Kris answered.

“Yes, I do. Why is it okay for you to say it and not for me?”

“Because you saying it would make it real, Adam,” Kris whispered and Adam kind of hated him in that moment.

“Well, Kris, shit just got real. I love you and you should hear that from me in case I die tonight.”

“You won't.”

Adam took a deep breathe. “Bye, Kris.”

“I'm expecting a postcard from Chicago too, Adam,” Kris replied and hung up before Adam could answer. It was just as well, his presence was required on stage anyway.

~+~  
Mikey recognized the twins right away, Gerard could see it in the way his breathing speed up and his eyes widened a bit.  
Gerard clenched his hand, it hurt like a bitch there where Sam cut his palm to get to his blood. Gerard could only stare as the twins stroked Mikey's hair, inhaled his scent and laughed softly. They were so freaking beautiful it nearly hurt to look at them. Mikey closed his eyes as the twins whispered something into his ears. Gerard didn't want to see this, didn't want to know how Mikey had looked with them before he killed himself – no, before they killed him. The picture of Mikey's dried-out shell pressed to the forefront of his brain. He never wanted for Mikey to find out about this, about how he died and about what Gerard sacrificed to get him back. It didn't matter anymore. His debt would be paid with his blood today, and what are years of pain and a shared heart, anyway, when the other option was Mikey's cold corpse rotting away in an expensive coffin?  
Sam grabbed the red-haired twin just before he could mark Mikey's skin and the blade with Gerard's blood cut through his unnatural body like through butter. The twin didn't even scream.  
The twins were caught by surprise during feeding and a part of Gerard was sorry for them, but the bigger part was glad they were dead now. Was fiercely glad that they would never hurt anyone like this again.  
Outside, Adam collapsed on stage, and Gerard could hear the screams, but he couldn't muster up the energy to care about anyone except Mikey. He crossed the room and hugged his brother until Mikey hugged back just as hard.

~end~


End file.
